SU SNITCH FAVORITA
by Livia57adC
Summary: Hace poco más de un año que Draco y Harry han inaugurado La Petite Etoile. Un personaje que Draco no quiere volver a ver, y al que Harry no ha visto nunca en persona, irrumpe en sus vidas tratando de darles lecciones de cómo llevar un restaurante.


****Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic . No hay ninguna intención de lucro ni de infringir el copyright.

* * *

><p><strong>MI SNITCH FAVORITA<strong>

****Enero 2004****

—¿Una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil? ¿En qué coño estabas pensando, Harry?

Draco le está asesinando con la mirada y Harry aguanta el envite con toda esa valentía que en su día acabó colocándole en la Casa de Gryffindor. Louanne se muerde firmemente el labio para no abrir la boca y Marie permanece toda tiesa y estoica al lado del moreno, dándole su silencioso apoyo moral. Pierre ha preferido desaparecer de la cocina, por si acaso.

—Bueno… —Harry se rasca la cabeza, se recoloca las gafas y finalmente se encoge de hombros —... ¿por qué no? Enero es un mes muy flojo después de las fiestas, ya lo sabes. Esta semana, el mejor día, hemos llenado la mitad de las mesas. Me pareció una buena idea, eso es todo.

Draco sabe que Harry tiene razón, que enero es un mal mes. Después de Navidad y Año Nuevo la gente suele estar a dos velas y comer fuera de casa es una de las cosas en las que acostumbra a ahorrar. Pero, ¿una fiesta infantil? A Draco no le gustan mucho los niños. Más bien nada. Y pensar en un montón de ellos alborotando, subiéndose en las sillas o manchando todo lo que tocan, le pone los pelos de punta.

—Tal vez has confundido La Petite Etoile con un McDonald's —le suelta lleno de ironía—. ¿Ya has encargado el disfraz de payaso?

El hasta entonces apacible rostro de Harry pierde en ese momento toda su tranquilidad. Draco acaba de pasarse tres pueblos y las dos Bouchoir presentes en la cocina lo comprenden de inmediato: va a haber pelea, y una de las buenas si Dios no lo remedia. Así que lo mejor es seguir el ejemplo de Pierre y desaparecer. Madre e hija se deslizan silenciosamente a través de las puertas batientes y se apostan discretamente al otro lado, dispuestas a no perderse detalle.

—De verdad que no sé cómo le aguanta —gruñe Marie en voz baja.

Su madre sonríe. Cree que empieza a conocer bastante bien al cocinero de La Petite Etoile.

—Pienso que lo único que Philippe quería era que nosotras saliéramos de la cocina y continuar la discusión en privado. Y ahora cállate y traduce.

Marie pone los ojos en blanco y resopla. Louanne también sabe que su hija sigue lamentando que Harry sea gay… Incluso ella lo lamenta, porque habría sido un yerno estupendo. Pero, la naturaleza es la naturaleza…

Dentro de la cocina, tal como ha predicho la casera de la pareja, la discusión transcurre en un tono discreto, difícil de escuchar para las dos chismosas al otro lado de la puerta.

—Así que ahora soy un payaso… —el tono de Harry es bajo, muy bajo.

—Así que La Petite Etoile ahora es un patio de recreo… —Draco se pone a la defensiva. Sabe que va a tener que comerse lo del payaso más temprano que tarde. Seguramente de rodillas y con la cara pegada a la entrepierna de su novio.

Harry se quita las gafas y se refriega los ojos.

—Sólo se trata de hacer un puto menú infantil —dice—. Algo así como unos simples macarrones o un maldito bistec con patatas fritas. Y un jodido pastel de cumpleaños que podemos encargar en la pastelería de siempre —y esta vez eleva el tono de voz—. ¡Perdona por pensar que podía salvarnos la semana!

—No hace falta que grites —masculla Draco. Odia cuando él y Harry pelean. Especialmente cuando sabe que otros escuchan.

—¡Mira, si te molestaras en mirar la facturación de este mes, verías que apenas llegamos a cubrir gastos! —y no le da la gana de bajar el tono de voz. Aunque esas dos fisgonas, puede poner la mano en el fuego, estén detrás de la puerta.

Ha logrado sacar a Harry de sus casillas, admite Draco para sí. Y tiene que reconocer también que el hombre ha llegado a ser muy bueno con los números del restaurante. Si dice que no cubren, es que no cubren. Tal vez sea el momento de empezar a ceder un poco.

—Está bien —se resigna—. ¿Cuántos niños son?

Harry le mira con esos profundos ojos verdes que le pierden; pero a Draco le mosquea un poco que ahora parezca dudar en si responder o no.

—Veintiocho —dice finalmente el moreno—, y seis adultos.

Draco cree que no ha oído bien.

—Espera un momento, has dicho ¿VEINTIOCHO?

El grito hace que tanto Louanne como Marie den un brinco detrás de las puertas batientes.

Harry suelta un suspiro de esos que proclaman _¡qué paciencia hay que tener, Dios mío!_ Y entonces, se acuerda.

—Por cierto, el tipo con el que he hablado es un tal… —saca un arrugado papel de su bolsillo y lo alisa como puede—… Étienne Beaumont. Ha dicho que le conocías del curso con Letreste. Parece ser que el niño es su sobrino —ante el prolongado silencio de Draco, se impacienta—. ¿Qué? ¿Le conoces, o no?

Finalmente, Draco asiente. Y simplemente le da gracias a Merlín de que Harry no se acuerde de ese nombre…

o.o.o.O.o.o.o

En vista de cómo se tomó lo de los corazones el pasado San Valentín, Marie no tiene ni idea de cómo se va a tomar Philippe que el restaurante esté lleno de posters de Pokemons y de los personajes de Dragon Ball. Incluso hay una figura a tamaño natural de Son Goku, de esas de cartón que a veces pueden verse en las tiendas o en los cines. No tiene ni idea de dónde habrá sacado Harry todo ese material, pero parece que su compañero de fatigas lo tiene todo bajo control. Entre los dos se han ocupado de atender las innumerables peticiones de la mamá del cumpleañero, que no ha parado de llamar durante toda la semana. Ha cambiado el menú de los niños dos veces, ha pedido específicamente toda esa decoración, les ha vuelto locos con la distribución de las mesas y, finalmente, ha pedido si era posible algún tipo de entretenimiento: un mago, payasos o lo que fuera. Harry le ha recordado muy educadamente que La Petite Etoile es un restaurante, no una sala de fiestas, pero le ha dicho que si ella, particularmente, quiere contratar a alguien para entretener a los niños mientras dura la comida, ellos no tienen inconveniente. A la madre no parece haberle sentado muy bien la respuesta, pero no ha insistido. Finalmente, ha vuelto a llamar para decirles que ha contratado un mago. Y Marie no entiende el porqué del ataque de risa que le ha dado a Harry cuando se lo ha dicho. A ella le gustan mucho los trucos de magia. Todavía está intentando entender cómo David Copperfield hizo desaparecer ese avión… Harry habría podido decirle, de no tener que respetar el Código Internacional del Secreto de la Magia, que el tal Copperfield no es muggle, sino un mago como Draco y él. Pero, evidentemente, se lo calla.

Cuando los niños empiezan a llegar, acompañados de sus padres, parecen muy formalitos. Por lo visto el niño del cumpleaños ha invitado a su clase entera… Todos llevan el correspondiente regalo en las manos, que depositan en la mesa que han preparado para ello. A continuación, Harry o Marie les acompañan a su lugar en la mesa. Los últimos en llegar son el homenajeado con sus padres, abuelos, hermanos y tío.

—Estos tienen pasta, ¿verdad? —le susurra Marie a Harry.

—Ya ves, ¿quién invita a toda la clase del colegio de su hijo a comer en un restaurante?

La chica suelta una risita, tapándose un poco la boca con la mano para que nadie más lo note.

—A mí, mi madre me daba diez francos para invitar a un refresco a mis amigas—dice—, y ya podía estar contenta.

Harry prefiere callarse de qué manera celebró él sus cumpleaños infantiles.

—Perdona, chico, el señor Masson debe estar en la cocina, ¿verdad?

Harry se vuelve para encontrarse cara a cara con Étienne Beaumont. Un tipo alto, moreno, de ojos verdes, con la apostura de quien está acostumbrado a que le obedezcan sin chistar. Pasa sobradamente de los treinta y cinco. Viste de forma casual, ropa de marca, elegante. La colonia que lleva es tan fuerte que marea un poco.

—Sí —responde él—. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

El hombre sonríe y le aparta suavemente de su camino.

—No te molestes, chico, ya veo la puerta de la cocina.

Harry intercambia una fugaz mirada de incredulidad con Marie, que está tan pasmada como él. Y sí, el tipo se dirige hacia la cocina con unos andares que cualquiera pensaría que el restaurante es suyo. A Harry le hubiera gustado seguirle, pero en este preciso momento, con tanto niño suelto por el comedor, no puede.

..

Cuando entra en la cocina, una sonrisa satisfecha asoma a los labios de Étienne. Ignora a Pierre y sortea a Louanne para llegar hasta el hombre que, de espaldas a él, todavía ignora su presencia. Se inclina un poco sobre su hombro y susurra:

—Philippe, cuanto tiempo…

Draco se da la vuelta, un poco sobresaltado. A Ètienne le complace comprobar que sigue tan guapo como siempre. El negro pelo recogido en una pequeña cola y el desordenado flequillo cayendo sobre sus hermosos ojos color miel. El bigote y la perilla siguen dándole ese _look_ _bohème_ tan encantador. Parece sorprendido de verle. ¿Acaso el chico que tomó el recado no le mencionó que la reserva del cumpleaños de su sobrino se la debían a él?

—Vaya, qué sorpresa…

Efectivamente, Draco no esperaba que Ètienne fuera a presentarse. La historia entre ellos no terminó precisamente bien. Sin embargo, le tiende la mano y el otro hombre la toma, pero sólo para poder tirar de él y abrazarle como si fueran grandes amigos que no se han visto durante años.

—Cuanto tiempo, Philippe… —vuelve a susurrar el recién llegado.

Incómodo y previendo más problemas de los que pueden provocar veintiocho niños alborotados, Draco se deshace de ese abrazo como si quemara. Pero una mano se queda sobre su brazo, reteniéndole suavemente.

—Sí, mucho tiempo —responde, sin saber qué decir.

Es consciente de que Ètienne se lo come con los ojos, como si ese año y pocos meses no hubiera transcurrido.

—Te fuiste sin despedirte… —el tono es más suave e íntimo de lo que exige un reproche.

Louanne, que no se ha perdido detalle, frunce el ceño y deja caer la cuchara que tiene en la mano, que choca ruidosamente contra el suelo. No le gusta la manera que ese tipo se acerca a Philippe.

—Ay, perdón —se disculpa con una gran sonrisa cuando los otros dos se vuelven hacia ella—. Torpe que es una…

Draco aprovecha para deshacerse de esa mano sobre su brazo y Ètienne mira a la mujer con desagrado. Por su culpa Philippe ha logrado poner distancia entre los dos.

—Es difícil encontrar buen personal hoy en día —dice, molesto—. Si quieres, puedo darte referencias de profesionales excelentes que no dejan caer los utensilios de trabajo al suelo.

Louanne, que vuelve a tener la cuchara en la mano, parece que esta vez no tiene intención de dejarla caer al suelo, sino en la cabeza de ese tipo tan antipático.

—No es necesario, me apaño con lo que tengo —se apresura a decir Draco mientras le envía a su casera una mirada de aviso.

_¡Que se apaña con lo que tiene!_, bufa mentalmente Louanne. Y empieza a buscar un cucharón bien grande para darle con ganas al primero que pronuncie la próxima impertinencia.

..

En el comedor, Harry y Marie reparten coca-colas, limonadas, naranjadas y zumos. Harry desvía la mirada cada dos por tres hacia las puertas de la cocina. El tío del niño sigue dentro y se pregunta qué tendrá que decirle a Draco que necesite tanto tiempo. No puede evitar tener la mosca detrás de la oreja. Aunque puede que se esté calentando la cabeza por nada y que lo único que estén haciendo ese tipo y su novio sea charlar amigablemente de su época con Letreste.

Con las bebidas ya servidas, los dos camareros vuelven a la cocina para empezar a llevar al comedor platos de sabrosos macarrones (unos aburridos y sencillos macarrones, según Draco, a quien otra cosa que no sea un plato cuya elaboración le cueste lo mínimo tres o cuatro horas, no vale la pena), de los que Harry ha devorado dos platos casi sin pestañear cuando todo el personal del restaurante se ha reunido para comer, antes de abrir. El tal Beaumont sigue en la cocina, hablando con Draco. Demasiado cerca de Draco. Tratándole con una familiaridad que a Harry le molesta. Cuando su mirada se cruza con la de Louanne, la mujer tiene esa expresión que el mismo Draco define como la de "francesa a punto de amotinarse para tomar la Bastilla". Y ese cucharón que balancea en su mano se ve más peligroso que un mosquete.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? —le susurra a Marie mientras ambos cargan cuatro platos cada uno en perfecto equilibrio.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—A saber…

En el último viaje llevando platos, por fin parece que el intruso ha recordado que su sitio está en el comedor y no en la cocina, y la abandona sonriéndole a Draco de una forma que a Harry no le gusta nada. Así que vuelve a dejar sobre la mesa los platos que ya había cargado y se dirige hacia el cocinero con paso decidido.

—¿Y ése quien es, a ver? —le suelta en un tono algo destemplado.

—Uno de los ayudantes de Letreste —responde Draco tranquilamente.

Y no especifica más porque sabe que si Harry llega a relacionar de quién se trata, arde Roma. Así que antes de que pueda volver a abrir la boca, deja un pequeño beso en los labios del moreno, rápido, casi fugaz, algo que nunca antes ha hecho en la cocina en presencia de los demás. Y es entonces cuando Harry realmente se preocupa.

—Anda, lleva los platos —le apremia Draco—. Cuanto antes acaben de comer, antes se irán.

Harry decide que no es una buena idea ponerse a discutir ahora, con todo el trabajo que tienen por delante. Que ya le apretará las tuercas a su novio cuando estén a solas. Draco, por su parte, piensa que ha sido tan fácil que está a punto de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Pero se le queda atorado en la boca cuando su mirada se encuentra con la de Louanne. Ella entrecierra los ojos, apretando sus gruesos labios, y alza ambas cejas, negras y espesas. _Te estaré vigilando_, parece decirle. Draco pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a calentar el lomo empanado que servirán de segundo.

..

Ètienne come macarrones pero no los saborea realmente. No es que no estén sabrosos; todo lo contrario. Pero sus pensamientos vuelan a esa cocina, degustando al cocinero del que, en realidad, ha podido probar muy poco. No por falta de ganas. Pero Philippe es tan… escurridizo. No captó su atención inmediatamente, no. Pero no tardó en destacar entre tanta mediocridad que se inscribe a los cursos de Letreste con la esperanza de aprender algo que ayude a despuntar en la saturada oferta gastronómica parisina. Como el mismo Letreste había reconocido en cierta ocasión, Philippe tenía el "Don". Sin duda, era la persona más disciplinada que Ètienne hubiera conocido jamás. Autoexigente y metódico. Dispuesto a aprender cuanto se le enseñara, sin arrogancias ni pretensiones. Limpio y pulcro, rayando lo maniático. Y, sobre todo, era creativo. Y bajo esa apariencia de frialdad y autocontrol, fluía la pasión que impregnaba cada plato que salía de sus manos. Y Êtienne quería un poco de esa pasión para él. Había intentado obtenerla en el pasado. Pero se había topado con la barrera de un supuesto novio al que, en realidad, nunca había visto. Ètienne había llegado a dudar de que existiera; que no fuera más que una excusa que se había inventado Philippe porque, en algún lugar de su cuadriculada mente, había pensado que no era correcto mezclar trabajo y placer. Y, de pronto, se había desvanecido en el aire… La dirección que constaba en sus datos de inscripción al curso, y posteriormente en su contrato de trabajo, era la de una pensión en Montparnasse y un número de móvil actualmente fuera de servicio. Había vuelto a saber de él por pura casualidad. Había escuchado una conversación entre Noah Géroux y otro cocinero. Noah, quien seguía trabajando en el restaurante de Letreste, debía ser de los pocos, sino el único, que había entablado una verdadera amistad con Philippe, ya que por lo visto seguían en contacto. De sus labios escuchó el nombre del restaurante que había inaugurado Philippe haría un año y poco más: La Petite Etoile. Y la proximidad del cumpleaños de su sobrino le pareció una excusa excelente para volver a entrar en contacto. En todo el contacto posible.

—¿Un poco más de vino, señor?

Ètienne levanta la mirada del plato y se encuentra con dos ojos verdes, muy verdes, y la radiante sonrisa del camarero. Asiente a su ofrecimiento pensando que, tal vez, ese chico sea el único que se salve de la penosa plantilla que ha contratado Philippe. Puede que sea un cocinero excelente, pero no tiene ni idea sobre elegir a las personas adecuadas para trabajar en un restaurante. Tendrá que insistirle en que se deje asesorar. Él puede conseguirle profesionales mucho más eficientes. Indudablemente, de mucha mejor presencia que los actuales, especialmente para el comedor. Aunque el camarero, bien mirado, no está nada mal. Tal vez pueda sugerir algunos cambios a Philippe esta noche, tomando una copa.

—Chico, ¿a qué hora cerráis? —le pregunta al camarero.

—A las dos, señor —responde amablemente Harry.

—Me refiero por la noche.

—Abrimos a las siete y cerramos a las once, señor —aunque nunca llegan a casa antes de la una.

—Bien —y hace un vago gesto con la mano para que se retire.

El camarero sigue sirviendo vino al resto de comensales de la mesa de los adultos, sin que Ètienne le preste la menor atención.

—Así que éste es el restaurante del cocinero que te interesa —dice Adrien, su hermano. Ètienne asiente—. ¿Quieres contratarle o algo así?

Ètienne se ríe.

—No exactamente. Aunque creo que va a necesitar unos cuantos consejos si pretende que funcione esto que ha montado aquí...

Su hermano también ser ríe, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Supongo que si no le quieres contratar, te lo quieres follar, ¿cierto?

Ètienne da un sorbo a su copa de vino y asiente.

—Ya se me escapó una vez —confiesa—. No sucederá dos veces. Le invitaré a tomar una copa esta noche. Creo que Le Raidd Bar, si no lo conoce, le gustará.

Adrien sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Pero cuando habla, lo hace en voz baja, para que no le oiga su mujer.

—¡Quien pillara tu vida, hermano! —y aclara—. No por lo tíos, claro.

Ètienne sonríe, satisfecho de sí mismo, mientras observa cómo el camarero se aleja de su mesa y se dirige hacia la cocina como si se le estuviera quemando algo.

..

Harry entra en la cocina como una tromba, dispuesto a apretarle a su novio cuanta tuerca haga falta en este mismo instante. Se detiene unos segundos para tomar aire, para poder dirigirse hacia el cocinero con aparente tranquilidad. Louanne, que le ha visto la cara en cuanto ha entrado, afina la oreja.

—Muy bien, o me dices ahora mismo quién diablos es ese tipo o te juro que la tenemos aquí mismo en la cocina y no me importa quien esté mirando o escuchando.

Louanne no puede evitar su decepción. Harry habla en susurros y, encima, en inglés, para ponérselo más difícil. Pero es un susurro cabreado, de eso está segura. Entonces se da cuenta de que su hija acaba de entrar, dispuesta a empezar a llevar platos de lomo empanado a los niños. Le hace una rápida seña y ella se acerca enseguida, presintiendo que allí se está cociendo algo, y no precisamente en los fogones.

El rostro de Philippe se muestra impasible cuando se vuelve hacia Harry. Especialmente porque puede ver las caras de los otros tres, que disimulan torpemente que están pendientes de su conversación. Hasta Pierre ha dejado de meter platos sucios en el lavaplatos.

—No es el momento, Harry —susurra también Draco—. Ya hablaremos luego.

—¡Y una mierda! —masculla el moreno— Ese tipo está hablando de invitarte a salir esta noche. Así que si crees que hay algo que yo deba saber, sería el momento de decírmelo. Antes de que vuelva a ese comedor y le parta la cara.

Draco casi puede ver la oreja de Marie físicamente estirándose, tratando de enterarse de la cuchicheada conversación.

—Harry —dice con toda la calma de que es capaz—, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. La única habitante de tu frente sigue siendo esa _adorable_ cicatriz.

Harry odia cuando Draco se pone sarcástico. Y Draco adora cuando Harry se pone celoso. Y eso sucede tan pocas veces… Sonreiría, si no supiera que eso le cabrearía todavía más. Y no es un buen momento para que su novio se cabree.

—¿Entonces, por qué cree que quiere invitarte a salir? —insiste Harry.

Draco está a punto de responder que porque Ètienne es gilipollas, pero se queda con la palabra en la boca cuando el motivo de su discusión entra en la cocina, tan campante. El cambio de expresión en su cara alerta a Harry, quien se vuelve bruscamente. Draco le sujeta disimuladamente por el brazo antes de que a su novio se le ocurra hacer alguna idiotez.

—Déjame esto a mí, Harry —sisea—. Hablaremos luego.

Ètienne mira a su alrededor. No ha visto una cocina más inactiva en su vida.

Y no se le ocurre otra cosa que decir:

—A ver, señoras y señores, ¿no tienen trabajo? Hay niños esperando que les sirvan el segundo plato —y da unas palmaditas al aire, como para que aligeren.

Ahora sí que Draco tiene que agarrar verdaderamente a Harry para impedir que el león que lleva dentro se lance directamente a la yugular de ese idiota. Marie se apresura a quitarle a su madre de las manos la sartén que acaba de coger. Pierre decide que lo mejor es seguir llenando el lavaplatos y pasar de todo el mundo.

—Ètienne, te agradecería que volvieras al comedor —pide Draco en un tono mucho más seco que en la anterior ocasión, mientras le da un disimulado empujón a Harry para que ayude a Marie con los platos—. Los clientes no deben entrar en la cocina, ya lo sabes.

—Ah, pero yo no soy un cliente cualquiera, querido Philippe —la sonrisa de Ètienne es petulantemente encantadora—. Y, créeme cuando te digo que necesitas que te echen una mano aquí.

Draco observa con preocupación cómo Harry vuelve a poner la sartén en las manos de Louanne, antes de coger varios platos de lomo empanado y seguir a Marie hacia el comedor. La mujer esboza una sonrisa sádica y dice en tono satisfecho, lo suficientemente alto como para que todo el mundo la oiga:

—No te preocupes, cariño. Si veo algún moscón, le atizo.

Ètienne le dirige una mirada horrorizada.

—Pero, ¿de dónde has sacado a esa mujer? —le susurra a Draco.

—Es una larga historia, créeme. Y ahora te agradeceré que vuelvas al comedor, Ètienne. Me avergüenza confesar que a veces Louanne tiene brotes psicóticos —añade, en un intento de que Ètienne se largue de una vez.

El hombre abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, sin saber qué decir. Decididamente, Philippe necesita de su ayuda.

—Pero tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente sobre todo esto —le advierte a Draco, gesticulando afectadamente con las manos—. Tal vez podamos discutirlo esta noche, tomando una copa…

—No lo creo —Draco se ve en la necesidad de dar un paso atrás, para imponer un poco de distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Ètienne—. Mi situación sentimental no ha cambiado, ¿sabes? Sigo teniendo novio.

—Ya… —Ètienne sonríe de medio lado—… tu novio…

Draco también sonríe, desafiante. Cuando termine con su trabajo, piensa poner a ese idiota en sus sitio de una vez por todas.

—Sí, mi novio —afirma—. Uno bastante celoso, que se cabrea con suma facilidad, créeme.

—Y, ¿vas a presentármelo? —le reta Ètienne, lleno de ironía.

—Claro, en cuanto termine de trabajar, si tú quieres.

—Por supuesto. Me muero de curiosidad por saber qué clase de hombre es capaz de retener a su lado… —Ètienne se inclina un poco sobre el hombro de Draco, demasiado cerca de su mejilla, dando pie a que Louanne enarbole su sartén—… a alguien tan exquisito como tú.

_Vaya, es halagador que a uno le echen piropos de vez en cuando_, piensa Draco mientras esta vez empuja sin ninguna sutileza a Ètienne. Lástima que venga de quien viene. Lo más adulador que le ha dicho Harry últimamente es que es "su snitch favorita". Y puestos a elegir el mote cariñoso, casi que prefiere ser exquisito a ser una pelotita, aunque sea dorada. Harry puede ser tan simple, a veces… pero qué se puede esperar de alguien a quien han criado en una alacena. ¡Malditos muggles hijos de su madre!

Ètienne abandona la cocina con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. Cuando entra en el comedor comprueba que el mago ha llegado por fin, deshaciéndose en disculpas y echándole la culpa al tráfico. ¡El mundo está lleno de malos profesionales!, suspira Ètienne. Se sienta a la mesa y se da cuenta de que es el único al que todavía no le han servido el segundo plato. Y su copa de vino está vacía.

—¡Chico!

Harry se acerca con la mejor de sus sonrisas postizas.

—¿Señor?

El hombre señala su copa. Y Harry sabe que si vuelve a llamarle "chico" en ese tono tan despectivo, acabará metiéndosela por el culo. Diga lo que diga Draco. Entonces su mirada se cruza con la de Marie, que está limpiando a un niño que se ha volcado el vaso de naranjada por encima…

..

Cuando Harry vuelve a la cocina lleva una sospechosa sonrisa en los labios. Una de oreja a oreja que hace que Draco levante una ceja y espere cualquier cosa.

—Louanne, ¿sabe si tenemos algún quitamanchas por aquí? —sabe de sobras que sí lo tienen—. Es que soy taaaan torpe. Me temo que la carísima camisa de ese pobre hombre tiene ahora una inoportuna mancha de vino…

—Harry… —Draco intenta poner cada de regaño, pero no le sale.

Él moreno se muerde el labio para evitar soltar una carcajada demasiado estridente.

—No, de verdad, Philippe, ha sido sin queriendo, te lo juro.

Louanne suelta la carcajada por los dos. Draco suspira y niega con la cabeza. Harry se acerca a él y le susurra:

—Oye, ¿por casualidad llevas hoy tu varita? Porque podría hacérsela desaparecer en un periquete… —aunque tiene mucho cuidado en no especificar qué cosa podría hacer desaparecer.

—A ti te voy a dar hoy una varita… —se ríe Draco entre dientes.

La expresión de Harry es de pura inocencia.

—Seguro que la llevas. Tú _siempre_ la llevas… —insiste.

—Por supuesto que sí —asiente Draco—. Como tú, bien acomodada entre mis huevos.

—No me refiero a _esa_ varita.

—Ya lo sé —luego añade, en un tono más serio—: Déjame esto a mí, Harry. Por favor.

Harry suspira dramáticamente antes de darse la vuelta y anunciar:

—Voy a tener que decirle a ese pobre hombre que tendrá que tirar su camisa. Seguramente insistirá en que me despidas…

—Pues dile que hable con mi socio. Es el que se ocupa de los asuntos del personal.

—¡Ah, gran idea! —el rostro de Harry se ilumina— Se lo diré.

Y Draco desea haberse mordido la lengua.

..

El comedor es una algarabía de gritos y aplausos. El mago no es muy bueno, pero resulta pasable para un montón de niños de diez años. El humor de Ètienne está rozando el negro. ¡Estúpido camarero! Ha estropeado una de sus mejores camisas. Ya se hubiera levantado e ido a la cocina para exigir su cabeza, si no fuera porque están a punto de traer el pastel y su sobrino tiene que soplar las velas. Sintiéndolo mucho por Philippe, va exigir que descuenten el coste de su camisa de la cuenta, que tiene que pagar él porque es su regalo de cumpleaños para Hervé, su sobrino. También está molesto por la posibilidad de que el novio de Philippe sea real. De que siempre haya sido real. Porque, en ese caso, sospecha que la cosa puede ser un poco más difícil. Está tan pagado de sí mismo que ni se le pasa por la cabeza que, simplemente, Philippe no pueda sentirse atraído por él. Lo que sí piensa es que, seguramente, ese supuesto novio no tiene tanto que ofrecer como él, por ejemplo, una posición que puede ayudar a Philippe a despegar de una vez por todas. Porque Ètienne tiene contactos, amistades, gente que le debe favores… El negocio no está mal situado. Y el local está bastante bien; demasiado pequeño, quizás. Pero la decoración es original y la carta muy completa, aunque conociendo el talento de Philippe, sin duda mejorable. No le gusta el nombre que le han puesto al restaurante; pero eso ya lo solucionarán más adelante. En cuanto al personal, el camarero tenía posibilidades de quedarse; pero después de manchar su camisa, ya no. Irán todos a la calle. Empezando por la loca de la sartén. Cuando termine con todos los cambios que tiene en mente, Philippe estará tan agradecido que se deshará por corresponderle. Y Ètienne tiene una idea muy clara de cómo quiere que lo haga. Hasta podrían ser socios… Ya está un poco cansado de Letreste y sus manías; de sus aires de divo. Por el contrario, Philippe es joven, acaba de empezar, probablemente, todavía le queda humildad suficiente como para seguir sus consejos sin discutir demasiado.

El pastel de cumpleaños hace su entrada y los pensamientos de Ètienne se concentran de nuevo en su sobrino. El niño aplaude con fervor, entusiasmado, jaleado por todos sus compañeros. El pastel tiene forma de Son Goku y las velas son pequeñas bolitas doradas, como las bolas de dragón de la serie japonesa. Un coro de alaridos cantando el "Cumpleaños Feliz" ensordece, incluso, a los que están en la cocina. Hervé sopla las velas y una nueva oleada de gritos y aplausos invade el comedor. La madre y las abuelas se lo comen a besos, mientras el niño se queja e intenta librarse de tanto familiar pesado que le avergüenza delante de sus compañeros.

—Lo llevaremos a la cocina para cortarlo —le dice Harry a la madre.

—¿Puedo quedarme con las velas? —pregunta el niño— Es que son muy chulas…

—Por supuesto —responde Harry sonriente—. Son tuyas. Las limpiaré y después te las traigo.

El niño asiente, contento. Y, acto seguido, corre a la mesa donde están todos los regalos para empezar a abrirlos.

—Joder cómo nos van a dejar esto… —se queja Marie en voz baja cuando empieza a ver papeles de colores volar por todas partes—. Ya podría abrirlos en su casa.

—Son niños —Harry sigue sonriendo, mientras empuja el carrito con el pastel otra vez hacia la cocina—. Y tampoco han alborotado tanto.

Ella menea la cabeza, calculando lo que toda esa maraña de papeles va a retrasarles hasta tener el comedor listo para las cenas de la noche, y empieza a retirar los últimos platos que quedan en la mesa. El mago, que ya ha terminado con su actuación, está recogiendo sus cosas. Es un hombre de mediana edad, algo enjuto, con las sienes plateadas. Harry deja el carrito en la entrada de la cocina y se acerca a él.

—¿Has comido? —le pregunta. El hombre niega con la cabeza— Han sobrado macarrones y lomo, si quieres.

El rostro del mago se ilumina con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No te diré que no. Tengo otra actuación dentro de cuarenta minutos en la otra punta de la ciudad, así que no me da tiempo ni a parar para un bocadillo. Por cierto, soy Jérôme —y le tiende la mano a Harry.

—Harry. Encantado.

Draco, Louanne y Pierre han comenzado a recoger la cocina. Los tres miran con curiosidad al hombre que entra siguiendo a Harry, vestido con un smoking negro que ha conocido mejores tiempos.

—Louanne, póngale un buen plato de macarrones a nuestro amigo Jérôme, por favor. Tiene que estar en la otra punta de la ciudad dentro de cuarenta minutos…

La mujer se apresura a cumplir con la petición del joven, mientras inicia una entretenida charla con el hombre sobre lo interesante que debe ser dedicarse a la magia. Draco oculta su sonrisa tras la puerta de la nevera, donde está guardando mantequilla y huevos. Ese es su Harry, capaz de organizar fiestas de cumpleaños para cubrir la semana, y de invitar a comer a un desconocido porque seguramente lo ha visto apurado. Y debe estarlo, porque devora el plato de macarrones y tres trozos de lomo en lo que Harry y Marie tardan en cortar el pastel y repartirlo en los platos.

—Muchas gracias —se despide de todos Jérôme—. Los mejores macarrones que he probado. Como los que hacía mi madre, en paz descanse.

—Agradéceselo a Louanne, entonces —dice Draco, estrechando la mano que el hombre le tiende—. La receta es suya.

La francesa está casi a punto del desmayo. ¿Philippe acaba de echarle una flor? Antes de que pueda reaccionar, el cocinero ya se ha dado la vuelta y ha empezado a increpar a Pierre, quien por lo visto no se está dando suficiente maña fregando las ollas…

..

Mientras los niños corretean por el comedor, imposible mantenerlos ya sentados, los adultos se toman el café. Marie deja varias botellas de licor sobre la mesa, entre ellas la inevitable Marie Brizard, gentileza de la casa. Harry, por su parte, se acerca a Beaumont y se inclina un poco sobre su hombro para decirle:

—Creo que ha pedido la cuenta, señor. Si es tan amable de seguirme, el socio del señor Masson le atenderá personalmente en su despacho.

—¿Socio?

Harry pone cara de circunstancias, aderezada con una pequeña mueca en los labios.

—Y creo que también es su novio… —susurra—… ya me entiende…

Ètienne se levanta, ofendido. Además de torpe, el chico ha salido homofóbico. Acaba de ganarse el primer puesto en la cola del paro, por delante de la loca de la sartén. Le sigue con paso decidido, deseoso de enfrentarse por fin al misterioso novio de Philippe. Si es un tipo razonable y medianamente inteligente, entenderá enseguida que los cambios son necesarios. Cambiarle a él es cuestión de tiempo.

El camarero abre la puerta de un pequeño despacho y le invita a pasar. Una mesa, un par de sillas y un armario archivador de tres cajones. Hay una puerta, a la derecha, que parece ser un baño. Nadie está esperando a Ètienne. El chico cierra la puerta, se quita el delantal y lo lanza descuidadamente sobre el archivador. Después se sienta tras la mesa y le hace un gesto con la mano al atónito Ètienne para que también se siente.

—Bien, Beaumont, creo que tenías ganas de conocerme.

Ètienne aparta lentamente la silla y finalmente se sienta, más sorprendido de lo que quiere aparentar.

—Reconozco que llegué a dudar de que existieras —confiesa, sin embargo.

—Pues ya ves. Soy de carne y hueso.

¿Qué edad tendrá?, se pregunta Ètienne. ¿Veintidós, veintitrés como mucho? No es rival suficiente, decide. Su cuerpo se afloja, y acaba recostándose en la silla, mucho más seguro de sí mismo. ¿Qué puede entender este chico de restauración? A la vista está que muy poco. Cree que será fácil convencerle de los cambios que sin tardar hay que llevar a cabo en el restaurante. Y, convenciéndole a él, Philippe acabará comiendo de su mano. Decide que primero le enjabonará un poco, y después entrará de lleno a exponer todo lo que hay que corregir para que el restaurante tenga un óptimo funcionamiento.

—Tenéis un buen local —dice—. La decoración no está mal.

El chico parece sorprendido. Como si en lugar de lisonjas hubiera esperado un enfrentamiento directo.

—Gracias. La verdad es que lo encontramos de pura casualidad. Gracias a Marie, en realidad.

—¿Marie?

—Sí, la camarera —aclara Harry.

—Oh…

Ya que él mismo le ha dado pie, tal vez deba aprovechar y entrar en materia.

—Verás…

—Harry.

—Verás, Harry, me gustaría que te tomaras lo que voy a decirte como el consejo de alguien que tiene la suficiente experiencia en esto y sabe de lo que habla.

El chico sonríe de nuevo, como si le hiciera gracia lo que acaba de decirle.

—Adelante, Beaumont, soy todo oídos —dice, sin embargo.

..

Marie entra en la cocina resoplando.

—Pierre, ponte el delantal y ayúdame a recoger.

Draco se vuelve hacia ella, sorprendido. Ahora que cae, hace un buen rato que no se ve a Harry por ningún lado…

—¿Y Harry? —pregunta.

Marie resopla de nuevo.

—¡Lleva una hora encerrado con ese tipo en el despacho! —se encara con el pobre pinche— ¡Pierre! ¿No me has oído? ¡Espabila, joder!

Draco se quita su propio delantal y sal apresuradamente de la cocina. _¡Seré idiota!_ Harry no necesita de ninguna varita para hacer magia.

Harry se echa un poco hacia delante, apoyándose sobre la mesa con los codos.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dice entrecerrando un poco los ojos—. ¿Quieres que despida a TODO el personal de La Petite Eotile?

—También deberíamos hablar sobre ese nombre "Petite Etoile" —puntualiza Ètienne—. Me imagino que tiene algo que ver con las estrellas que cuelgan del techo, pero, bien, podemos cambiarlas por otra cosa…

..

Harry se apoya en el respaldo de la silla de nuevo y estudia detenidamente al imbécil que tiene delante.

—Así que el nombre tampoco te gusta…

Ètienne se encoge despreocupadamente de hombros.

—Sinceramente, no demasiado —reconoce.

Harry se queda en silencio durante unos momentos, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre la mesa. Después levanta la mirada hacia el hombre sentado frente a él. Ètienne nota inmediatamente que la expresión del joven ha cambiado. Sus labios siguen sonriendo, un poco burlones, tal vez. Pero el verdadero cambio está en sus ojos. Mucho más verdes que los suyos; mucho más profundos; y ahora, fríos como un trozo de duro jade.

—Cuando llegué a este país, yo no hablaba una palabra de francés —empieza a explicar—. Y, aparte de Philippe, con la única persona que podía mantener una conversación era con Marie. Tal vez su físico no entre dentro de los estándares de esa especie de camarera/modelo que has descrito. Pero es trabajadora, tiene don de gentes, créeme, y es una gran amiga.

Ètienne suspira cansinamente. El sentimentalismo no cabe en este oficio. Pero Harry pasa olímpicamente de su expresión de estar de vuelta de todo.

—Louanne, su madre, no tienen ningún título oficial, pero es la mejor cocinera que he conocido jamás —tal vez dejando aparte a la señora Weasley, en quien se encuentra pensando inesperadamente—. Philippe confía en ella ciegamente —lo cual no es totalmente cierto, pero casi—. Es esa clase de persona que te abre las puertas de su casa y te pone un plato en la mesa sin pensárselo dos veces. Y, mira, el restaurante puede ir mejor o peor, pero Philippe y yo sabemos que Louanne y Marie van a estar ahí, arrimando el hombro, sin quejarse del trabajo o de los horarios. Como Pierre —¿qué se le puede pedir a un chico de diecisiete años, de todas formas, si no tiene la obligación de salvar el mundo?

Ètienne esboza una sonrisa suficiente.

—Mira, todo esto es muy bonito, pero el negocio es el negocio y está claro que tú no tienes la menor idea de cómo manejarlo.

Harry respira profundamente. Dos veces. Después cuenta hasta diez. Él también puede ser tranquilo y calmado cuando quiere. Pero le está costando un huevo seguir sentado en su silla, entreteniendo las manos sobre la mesa y no echárselas al cuello a ese petimetre.

—¿Sabes? Hay que ser muy osado, o muy inconsciente, para estar sentado ahí, pretendiendo reorganizar nuestro restaurante, cambiarle el nombre, despedir a toda su gente… y de paso levantarme el novio.

—¿Perdón?

Harry ya no sonríe.

—Sé quien eres, Beaumont. No al principio, lo reconozco. Pero, irremediablemente, uno acaba acordándose del tipo que quería follarse a su novio entre la clase de cocina mediterránea y la de pasta fresca…

Por primera vez, Ètienne no sabe qué decir. Intenta removerse un poco en la silla, para darse tiempo y, de pronto, se da cuenta de que no puede moverse. Es como si tuviera el culo pegado a ella.

—¿Te pasa algo? —pregunta Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Ètienne apoya una mano en la mesa e intenta tirar de él mismo. Tímidamente al principio, como si sólo tratara de sentarse bien.

—No, yo… es que… nada… —¿son imaginaciones suyas o el culo de la silla está empezando a calentarse?

—Bien, entonces te agradeceré que pagues la cuenta y te largues —Harry le mira de forma extraña—. Oye, ¿te pasa algo o qué?

Sofocado, Ètienne mira a Harry sin saber cómo decirle que no puede levantarse de la silla y que empieza a tener el culo tan caliente como si se lo hubieran metido en un horno, y no sonar totalmente ridículo. Harry frunce el ceño de nuevo ante el repentinamente extraño comportamiento del hombre.

—No quiero volver a verte por aquí —advierte—. El próximo cumpleaños llevas a tu sobrino a un recreativo infantil, ya sabes, piscinas de bolas y esas cosas…

Se inclina un poco sobre la mesa y acerca su propio rostro al ahora completamente asustado de Ètienne. Sus mejillas están encendidas, los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y la incomprensión, mientras intenta frenéticamente despegar la silla de su culo.

—¡Me quemo! —grita, por fin.

Como si ese fuera el momento que había estado esperando, Harry suelta una risa seca, vacía de toda diversión.

—Y si vuelves a acercarte a Philippe, no me conformaré con calentarte el trasero —añade.

La silla cae al suelo y Ètienne se endereza, llevándose las manos a las nalgas. Sorprendentemente, el pantalón está intacto, no más caliente de lo que debería por el hecho de haber estado sentado durante un buen rato. La sensación ardiente ha desaparecido como por arte de magia. Mira la silla, tumbada en el suelo, y después a Harry, todavía con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de comprender qué ha pasado, pero seguro de que tiene al culpable frente a él. Harry se levanta como si tal cosa, rodea la mesa y abre la puerta del despacho, casi al mismo tiempo que lo hace Draco por el otro lado. Los acaramelados ojos del cocinero le interrogan en silencio, ambas cejas tan alzadas que desaparecen bajo su negro flequillo. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir nada, Ètienne pasa airadamente junto a ellos y sólo se detiene para gritarle a Draco, tan fuera de sí que parece que va a agredirle:

—¡Tu novio está loco y deberían encerrarlo!

Cabreado, Harry aparta protectoramente a Draco para encararse con Ètienne. Ha mantenido a su león interno bajo control durante demasiado tiempo y que ese idiota se atreva a gritarle a Draco está a punto de lograr que la fiera se desmande. Sólo la firme mano del hombre que ha salvaguardado detrás de él, posándose sobre su hombro, es capaz de apaciguarle lo suficiente como para conformarse con rugir:

—¡Date por satisfecha de salir de aquí sólo con esa mancha en la camisa, Beaumont!

El hombre desaparece por el pasillo a grandes zancadas, mascullando ininteligibles improperios.

Cuando Draco cierra la puerta del despacho se da cuenta de que Harry está temblando, haciendo ímprobos esfuerzos para que su magia no se desborde. Los muebles del pequeño cuarto tiemblan al mismo tiempo que él.

—Sólo… sólo tengo que soltarlo, poco a poco… —jadea, dando un paso atrás ante la intención Draco de tocarle.

Draco no puede recordar la última vez que le ha visto tan descontrolado; casi tiene que remontarse a sus últimos días en Londres…

—Harry…

—No, estoy bien —le tranquiliza—. Supongo que he acumulado más tensión de la que pensaba —después esboza una pequeña sonrisa—. Partirle directamente la cara me habría salido más a cuenta…

Draco le abraza. Harry tiene la camisa pegada a la espalda, empapada de sudor. Y cuando le acaricia, nota el cabello en su nuca húmedo y apelmazado. Poco a poco, Harry se relaja en sus brazos y los muebles dejan de temblar.

—¿Puedes creer que hasta quería cambiar el nombre del restaurante? —musita Harry, hablándole a la pálida piel del cuello de Draco— Pero él no sabe que son tus ojos… tus hermosos ojos plateados brillando como pequeñas estrellas…

Draco se estremece de puro gozo y le estrecha contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. ¿Quién dice que la gente que se cría en alacenas no pueda tener alma de poeta?

—Tampoco sabía que soy tu snitch favorita… —le susurra—. Pero creo que ahora ya lo sabe.

Harry suelta una risita que logra erizar la piel del cocinero.

—Pensaba que no te gustaba cuando te llamaba así… que era demasiado… ¿ramplón, dijiste?

Draco aparta suavemente la cabeza de Harry de su hombro y sonríe de medio lado.

—Me encanta ser cualquier cosa que tus manos deseen atrapar con tanto anhelo, Potter —dice antes de besarle.

Mucho más que ser simplemente exquisito.

**FIN**


End file.
